Harry Potter and the Veil of Darkness
by ode2padfoot
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go onto their 6th year at Hogwarts and deal with the second war and the loss of Sirius. Mixed relationships some HH some HR, should b interesting. R&R!
1. Return to Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Harry Potter, any of the Characters, none of that stuff. That all belongs to JK Rowling, this is just a fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1: Return to Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy no older than 16 sat alone in the corner of a dark and dreary  
room. His mind was wandering back to the last Christmas, where the  
room was filled with happiness. Only a few months ago, his godfather  
had been hanging decorations in that very room.  
"Filthy mudbloods, what my mistress would say? At least we got rid of one of them..." muttered Kreacher.  
"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" yelled Harry after being jerked back from his memory. "I should kill you right now for what you did to Sirius!"  
"Harry, calm down!" cried Hermione, running into the room, closely followed by Ron.  
"No! This stupid thing is the reason my godfather is..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Even though it had been months since Sirius' death, he still couldn't say it.  
Harry sat back down as tears welled up in his eyes. He wished Ron and Hermione would look away.  
Nobody spoke for a while. Then, Fred and George apparated into their room with a faint pop!.  
After looking at the gloomy faces, George said, "Dang, who died?"  
Seeing the look on Harry's face, Fred realized what was going on and elbowed George in the stomach.  
"Oh, sorry. Mum wanted us to tell you dinner's ready," said George. And then, with another faint pop! they were gone.  
Finally, Ron spoke up saying, "I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry!" replied Hermione.  
"Am not!"  
"Would you two just shut up?" yelled Harry walking out of the room. Ron and Hermione stood in silence for a couple of seconds before following Harry.  
The dining room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with hushed conversations that ceased immediately when Harry walked in. Harry was so used to this happening, he just ignored it. Everyone seemed to be doing this since he had arrived, 4 days ago.  
However, Ron asked, "What were you guys talking about?"  
"Just Order business," replied Lupin.  
"Do they ever talk about anything else?" Ron whispered to his friends.  
Just as the three sat down, Dumbledore walked in the room.  
"Hello everyone," said Dumbledore, taking a seat next to Harry. "I have some hopefully exciting news for you four," Dumbledore said, motioning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"We have just hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Arthur Weasley."  
"Dad? You've got to be kidding me!" laughed Ron.  
"Ronald!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Sorry mum."  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley, your dad is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Like always, we had trouble finding someone, especially with the rise of Voldemort. No one wanted to be seen as the one who was teaching kids how to fight him off. I thought it would be best to have someone who was in the Order, along with the Ministry of Magic teach. I had considered Kingsley and Tonks, but they are both Aurors, so they will be very busy. Arthur is also busy, but he said that he could handle it," explained Dumbledore.  
"Who would have thought that?" laughed Fred. "Dad as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He'll probably try to teach everyone muggle defense!" mused Fred.  
"Now that's enough!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well, I best be going, I have a lot to do," said Dumbledore. "But before I leave, could I please talk to you Harry?"  
Harry looked up surprised that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him. This was the first time he had seen him since he was at Grimmauld Place. After being avoided so much by Dumbledore last year, Harry hadn't been expecting to get to talk to him much.  
"Umm... ya, sure," said Harry.  
Harry got out of his seat and walked over towards Dumbledore. They both went into a room down the hall.  
"Harry, I hope that because of what I told you on the night that your godfather died, you will not neglect telling me of things that are concerning you. I do not want our relationship to grow beyond what it already has, but that does not mean I do not want to know about anything that may concern you. Especially with Voldemort back and out in the open, you are probably going to be having a lot more dreams and your scar will be hurting even more. If for some reason your scar hurts unusually bad, or you have a dream that you think may mean something, tell me," said Dumbledore.  
"Ok," said Harry. He didn't know why Dumbledore was telling him this. If something happened, he would tell Ron or Hermione and they would practically force him to tell Dumbledore anyways.  
"Last year, I know there were many times where you saw something that concerned you and you didn't tell me. I don't want that to happen again."  
"Ok," said Harry again, still even more confused.  
"Now that you know the prophecy, I can begin to prepare you for the final duel with Voldemort," Dumbledore told Harry.  
"What do you mean? I know that I am going to be the one who has to kill Voldemort, but I can never fight like you two did that night at the Ministry," said Harry.  
"You may not be able to do the magic that we were doing there, but you will learn. I will teach you as much as I can. Harry, no matter what you think, you will be able to defeat Voldemort. You have powers that even I do not have," explained Dumbledore.  
"What kind of powers? And how am I going to be able to learn everything that you can do? I can hardly even transfigure a tea cup into a spider!" said Harry.  
"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am going to have to teach you how to fight better than you already can. There are some things that you can already do, and there are some that I am going to teach you that will help you improve what you can already do."  
"When am I going to learn all of this stuff?" asked Harry.  
"Every Wednesday and weekend, I am going to work with you. Hopefully, you will be able to get the basics of the spell in that time. I am going to leave it up to you to work on them t he rest of the time."  
"So just Wednesdays and weekends? You can teach me everything in that amount of time?" asked Harry.  
"I am going to try. I think any more time than that would be taking away too much time from your life. Even though Voldemort is the primary concern, you can't do anything without your friends."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your mother's love saved you and has protected you. Your friend's love has also protected you in many ways. They have always given you a vision of happiness and longing for them to keep fighting and I know that is what has saved you many times." Dumbledore told Harry. He was very confused, Dumbledore seemed to know everything that happened at Hogwarts, even what people were thinking.  
"I better be off now. Remember that as soon as you come back, we will start up with the lessons on Wednesdays and weekends in the Room of Requirement. On Wednesday, we will begin after your last class and work until we have accomplished what is needed. Do you understand?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Yes," answered Harry.  
"Good. I will see you at the beginning of term then," and with that, Dumbledore left.  
Harry walked back into the room and took his seat. He hadn't really thought about the prophecy that much. In fact, he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about it. Harry was more concerned about the loss of his Godfather.  
"So, what was that about?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Harry told them. And he would tell them later. He would tell them everything; the prophecy, the lessons with Dumbledore, everything that there was to tell. Dumbledore was right; his friends had helped him in more ways than just fighting along side him, and he owed them. They were going to be the ones there for him when it comes down to the final battle with Voldemort. 


	2. Secrets, Surprises, and Prophecies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Harry Potter, any of the Characters, none of that stuff. That all belongs to JK Rowling, this is just a fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2: Secrets, Surprises, and Prophecies~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When dinner ended, the four of them walked back upstairs into Harry and Ron's room. They closed the door behind them so that no one could hear.  
"So what was that about, Harry?" asked Ginny.  
"Wait a second, Ginny what are you doing in here?" asked Ron, slightly annoyed that his sister thought she was apart of the conversation.  
"The same as you and Hermione, trying to find out what Harry was talking to Dumbledore about," explained Ginny.  
"Get out Ginny! This doesn't concern you!" yelled Ron.  
"I can listen if I want to!" replied Ginny.  
"No you can't, not if Harry doesn't want you here!"  
"Actually, I don't really care if she is here or not," said Harry, slightly under his breath.  
"What? Oh, well who cares? Ginny get out or else I will tell mum and she will make you do dishes!" said Ron.  
"Fine! I don't see what the big deal is anyways!" said Ginny as she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. The hall outside was filled with Sirius' mother's screams. And then, quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley's.  
"Finally!" said Ron, relieved that Ginny had left. "Okay, now what were you going to tell us Harry?"  
"Well, actually there is a lot to tell you. First you have to promise me that you won't get mad for waiting so long to tell you this first part," Harry asked.  
"Okay, we promise," both Ron and Hermione said, a little suspicious.  
"The first part is about the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. All of those spheres were prophecies made to different people. The one that Voldemort was after was a prophecy that was about us," Harry tried to explain.  
"Wait, what do you mean? That prophecy was about you?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes," answered Harry.  
"Cool," said Ron before being elbowed by Hermione. Ron glared at her.  
"Anyway, the prophecy was about me and Voldemort and..." Harry began to say but was again interrupted with more questions from Hermione.  
"Wait a second. The prophecy was destroyed. How do you know all of this stuff?" asked Hermione.  
"I was getting to that. The prophecy was made to someone and I'll give you one guess who it was," said Harry.  
"Dumbledore," whispered Ron, followed by a quick gasp from Hermione.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing, it's just, you figured that out before I did!" said Hermione, surprised.  
"Anyway, back to the story. Professor Trelawny was the one who made the prophecy to Dumbledore," said Harry, but he was again interrupted, this time by Ron.  
"Trelawny?" Ron said, startled.  
"Yes, Trelawny. Anyway, the prophecy she made to Dumbledore was about the person who could defeat Voldemort. He was born to parents who had survived Voldemort's attacks three times, born at the end of July, and was marked by Voldemort as his equal," explained Harry, pausing to wait for Ron and Hermione's questions. When none came, he continued. "That person, is one of two people. He can either be me, or Neville."  
"Neville?" said Ron. "He is the one who can defeat Voldemort? That's gonna work out real well."  
"No, it's not Neville, but it could have been. You see, both our parents had defied Voldemort three times, and were both born at the end of July, but there is something I have that he doesn't," Harry tried to explain.  
"Your scar," whispered Hermione.  
"Exactly. Voldemort marked me as his equal, not Neville. When he did that, some of his powers transferred over to me, which he did not expect. The spy who told Voldemort about the prophecy, did not hear it completely, so Voldemort did not know what would happen when he tried to kill me."  
"But why did he choose you, and not Neville?" asked Ron, becoming very confused.  
"I don't really know," Harry admitted. "Dumbledore thinks that it is because Voldemort saw more of himself in me."  
"Why didn't he wait until you and Neville were older, to see who would be stronger and more of a threat?" asked Hermione.  
"I wondered that too. But Dumbledore said that his spy did not hear all of the prophecy, so he thought that he was fulfilling it by killing me immediately, or something like that," said Harry.  
"Okay, I'm lost. Maybe we should get to the second little surprise," Ron said, trying to brighten up the situation.  
"Yeah, okay," Harry said before continuing. "Because I am the one who has to kill Voldemort in the end, I have to learn a lot more magic. Dumbledore is going to be giving me lessons on Wednesdays and weekends, so I have a better chance beating Voldemort."  
"Well, that's good," said Ron.  
"So that's all that you wanted to tell us, right?" asked Hermione.  
"Yep," answered Harry.  
"Oh good, that's enough for one night," she replied, relieved.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the room and talked for the rest of the night about going back to Hogwarts and the upcoming events. They tried to avoid the topic of Voldemort and the prophecy. 


	3. OWL Scores

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Harry Potter, any of the Characters, none of that stuff. That all belongs to JK Rowling, this is just a fanfiction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: O.W.L Scores~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron woke up to Mrs. Weasley banging on their door. "Ron, Harry, get up! I just got your letters from Hogwarts and we are going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies!"  
"Five more minutes mommy, please..." Ron said turning over and burying himself even deeper in the covers. "Come on Ron, lets get dressed," said Harry. "Just five more minutes mo... ARGHHHHH!"  
Harry had just launched pillows at him from across the room hitting Ron squarely in the face.  
"What'd you do that for?" yelled Ron.  
"You were about to call me mommy," answered Harry.  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that mate," Ron quickly apologized.  
"That's alright," Harry said, just as Hermione waked through the door holding three unopened letters.  
"You aren't dressed yet? O well, nevermind that. I have your supplies list and O.W.L. scores," she said, waving the letters at them.  
Ron and Harry ran up to her and took their letters from her hand. The three of them opened up the letters and read the results. Harry read his aloud:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Below are the scores that you received on your Ordinary Wizarding Level. tests in your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, you had to achieve certain scores to be accepted into N.E.W.T. level classes. Attached is a letter that explains the courses you may take in your sixth year. Congratulations on your scores and we hope to see you soon!  
  
Charms ~ Outstanding  
Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Outstanding  
Transfiguration ~ Exceeds Expectations  
Divination ~ Poor  
Care of Magical Creatures ~ Exceeds Expectations  
Herbology ~ Exceeds Expectations  
Astronomy ~ Acceptable  
History of Magic ~ Troll  
  
Please review the N.E.W.T. classes that you may take and send as a reply by owl of which one you choose. Remember, term begins September 1. Again, congratulations on your scores, Mr. Potter!  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
"Wow Harry! Congratulations! You passed all of them except for two!" said Hermione. "Ya mate, congrats!" said Ron. "Thanks, but what did you two get?" Harry asked. "I got Outstanding in everything!" said Hermione. "That's great!" Harry said, excited. "And you were worried that you mispronounced one word..." said Ron, receiving glares from Hermione. "Well, what about you?" Hermione asked Ron. "I didn't do as well as you two but I didn't get any Trolls," Ron said, smiling at Harry. "I got and E in Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts and somehow managed to get one in Potions. I got an A in Transfiguration and History of Magic and I got a D in Divination. I think that covers it," said Ron. After hearing each others scores, they walked downstairs to get some breakfast. They were greeted by Mrs. Weasley asking what their scores were. Mrs. Weasley wasn't that happy with Ron's, but she was glad that they were at least better than Fred and George's scores. Harry told everyone his scores and they all congratulated him. Fred was surprised at the last score, however. "I never thought they actually had a Troll score. I just made that up!" That didn't make Harry feel any better about it. The next few days, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got ready to go back to Hogwarts. They went to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies, and they had washed all of their school clothes. Everything was packed and ready to go for tomorrow. 


End file.
